The present invention relates to a coil winding machine, and more particularly to a coil winding machine integrally incorporating a tape winder adapted to wind an external tape around a coil for which coil winding has been completed or an internal tape around a coil which is in an intermediate stage of coil winding, making it possible to automatically effect coil winding and taping on a consistent basis.
Coil winding is generally effected automatically using a coil winding machine, while the operation of winding an external tap around a coil for which winding has ben completed has also been automated. The efficiency of both the coil winding and tape winding has been improved appreciably by automation, and labor-saving efforts have been made in these areas. However, the transfer of coils between the coil winding machine and the tap winder needs to be effected manually or by using a conveying machine. Furthermore, the manual operations of attaching coils to and detaching the same from the coil winding machine as well as attaching coils to and detaching the same from the tape winder are required. For this reason, it has been impossible to completely automate the integrated operation of coil winding, and there has been much waste in terms of time, labor and space.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a coil winding machine which is capable of automatically effecting continuously with a coil winding operation an operation of winding an external tape around a coil for which coil winding has been completed or an operation of winding an internal tape around a coil which is in an intermediate stage of winding by incorporating a tape winder in the coil winding machine, thereby overcoming the above-described drawbacks of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coil winding machine in which one set of tape winding mechanisms can effect tape winding around coil bobbins installed on a plurality of spindles.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tape winding mechanism for a coil winding machine in which taping heads can be replaced quite readily or can be installed with their orientations varied in correspondence with various kinds of coils.